


A yellow cup full of mystery

by MoonwritingFF



Series: Different turn for Pitch Perfect 2 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Mystery, Romantic Comedy, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: SEQUEL for Bellas Boot Camp! - Beca, Chloe and the rest of the Bellas are invited to a party. There they'll have to solve a mystery, and the Yellow Cup story will be told in flashbacks. - Bechloe.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Different turn for Pitch Perfect 2 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620475
Kudos: 16





	1. Invitations

Chloe stepped in the kitchen like every morning, wearing her ponytail and sports outfit. She was concentrated on something in her hands.

"Hey babe" Beca greeted her leaning in the counter.

"Hey Becs" Chloe said finally detaching her eyes from the envelopes in her hands and looking at her girlfriend. "I found these at the entrance, someone threw them under the door" She showed both envelopes to Beca and handed her the one that read _Beca Mitchell._

Beca grabbed the envelope furrowing her eyebrows and asked, "Yours has your name on it?"

Chloe nodded showing her envelope to Beca. It read _Chloe Beale._ The brunette shrugged and opened the envelope with her name. Chloe leaned on the counter next to her to have a proper view. Inside the envelope there were several papers. Beca grabbed one and read:

 _You have been invited to The Fallen Leaves Mystery Party._ "Holy C that's a long name"  
 _It will be celebrated on the 12_ _th_ _of July at the Logde with the mentioned name.  
The instructions to arrive are also inside the envelope, along with the rest of the instructions.  
I hope to see you all there._

It wasn't signed. Beca looked at Chloe who returned an excited look. Both women smiled widely remembering for a moment how their spark started burning harder, two years earlier, in that very retirement place owned by Aubrey. How inside a crowded tent and playing group games they had shared the necessary amount of time to realize they loved each other. And their memories always kept traveling back in time to the very beginning. To one yellow cup. In fact only Chloe knew how it started and why she would cherish that cup so much. Beca had asked her many times but Chloe thought the story would seem silly to Beca.

* * *

_Chloe was in an awful mood. Well, almost like every Monday only a bit more awful. Her drive back to Barden has been too heated. Her uncle offered to drive her this time and Chloe thought it could maybe be a good opportunity to talk to him, catch up on latest news and start over after the fights they had over the summer. She was wrong._

_As soon as they started the drive Chloe's uncle started talking about how unthankful she is, how she should give back to him and the whole family every dollar they lent her, how she should focus on her studies instead of making music with the mouth because everything she was doing was ruining her reputation. He had a point there, after the fiasco in the Nationals... but Chloe didn't feel guilty about it, she couldn't have let Aubrey alone on the stage, she was her best friend. And anyway then as the traffic got worse her uncle started talking about her parents again. She sighed and left the car. Luckily they were already 3 blocks away from campus and she could walk._

_The warm breeze only made her headache worse as she made her way towards the building avoiding people greeting her and new lost students who didn't know how to walk in a straight line._

_Farther away next to a tree Chloe saw Bumper, the captain of the Trebelmakers. He was with 2 of his friends, one of them sitting on a big fridge-box. Chloe smirked and walked towards them taking a yellow cup from her bag._

_"_ _Hey, Bumper. Would you mind sharing?" She asked shooting a glance at the box._

_"_ _Woo who is this, miss Ginger here is thirsty" Bumper said in a foolish tone making his friends chuckle._

_"_ _Come on, I need some sips for good luck, I'm not having a good start. Besides I know some things you wouldn't like Aubrey to know" Chloe ended her words with a wink. She seemed so secure that Bumper doubtfully looked at her and then motioned for his friend to stand up and give her a can of energy drink. She patiently poured the content inside her cup and handed back the empty can to Bumper._

_"_ _Thank you" She said, and walked away._

_Chloe could take a sip from her yellow cup and then she stopped her tracks when she saw a cab stopping near her. A cab! She thought. As far as she knew, parents brought the students to campus, or they drove alone. You had to be very lonely if you arrived by cab..._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when suddenly a football ball came flying towards her from the other side. She saw it with the corner of her eye and barely had time to protect her face with her hands. She screamed when the ball hit her hand holding the cup and it seemed like slow motion watching it fly away spilling all the content in its way. In its way to the street._

_"_ _I'm sorry!" Chloe heard from behind, but she couldn't care less. She was running to get her cup back. Chloe saw it rolling by the front of the cab and towards the other side of the street. She could reach it just as another car was about to run over it. Luckily the car driver saw her and stopped, next to the cab._

_With a sigh of relief, Chloe stood up holding her yellow cup close to her chest, smiling. Once on the side of the street she turned around and saw a woman standing besides the cab trunk. She was looking amusingly at the car that Chloe made stop. She took some time to observe this brunette standing there. So this is the lonely girl... Chloe though. Curiosity started burning her chest._

* * *

Chloe leaned in to give Beca a loving lingering kiss before opening her envelope too. She stepped aside and dropped all the papers from the envelope on the counter. Then she grabben one that read:

_Your character is Natalie Smith, you are friendly and open to people. They think they know you well but the truth is you only trust a few people with your deepest secrets. Your partner is Alexandra Evans. You should arrive together at the party._

Chloe chuckled, "I wonder who is Alexadra Evans" she said.

"It's me" Beca answered, holding her character description in front of her with a smirk. Chloe reached out for the paper and read:

_Your character is Alexandra Evans, you are reserved and talk only when needed IF you like the person who is talking to you. Inside, you're kind and caring but outside you're a mystery. Your partner is Natalie Smith. You should arrive together at the party._

"It's so accurate, this character is like you" Chloe said giggling. Beca winked.

The rest of the papers were a fully detailed description of the characters and instructions for the outfit. Both women were very excited for this party that was held in 10 days. It was something new for them and after a few calls they knew all the Bellas were invited to join too.


	2. Introductions

"What do you think?"

"Gorgeous, miss Natalie" Beca answered with a smirk.

Chloe was standing in front of her wearing a blue dress in a beautiful cut that embraced the redhead's curves to the waist and then it fell beautifully over her thighs to the knees. When Chloe turned around to show her the back of the dress, Beca whistled. The two thick blue straps became four thin straps covering the shoulder blades and crossed over one another making a beautiful figure on Chloe's back. Beca approached and gave her a sweet kiss on the bare shoulder. Chloe giggled to the touch.

"You can call me Nat" Chloe said with a wink that made both of them laugh lightly. Then she turned around and reached for the thin black jacket. "I'll wear this in case it gets cold there at some point... oh and in the papers it says I should take a big bag so I thought I would take this one" Chloe said walking to the other side of the room and grabbing a medium sized black bag she hung from her shoulder to show Beca the whole outfit.

"Great. Beautiful. And those new sandals look perfect on you" Beca said.

"Does it say in your character description you have to be extra sweet?" Chloe joked faking amazement. Both women laughed again.

* * *

_Since then the yellow cup had become the lucky charm for Chloe. She tried taking it everywhere, and everywhere she'd go, good things would happen. Proof for that was the Activity fair in Barden. Her cup wasn't visible in the Bellas' stand._

_"_ _If people see a cup on the table, they will think we give free drinks. It's how people think here, Chloe. I don't want a bunch of thirsty stupid freshmen standing here preventing new Bellas to approach." Aubrey had said._

_So Chloe kept her yellow cup under the table, near enough to make the lucky effect. And soon came the proof, when she saw the lonely girl walk towards them. Without losing time, Chloe made Aubrey notice this girl and the redhead did her best to sound sweet and friendly._

_That was the first time she could talk to Beca and see her better. Frustration filled Chloe when the conversation didn't end well, but there was some hope inside her. Hope and... a certain feeling that told her this was only the beginning._

_Soon after that fate showed her the way when Beca was singing in the shower. That was... wow. Chloe was acting all cool and casual but the truth was she never did that with anyone else before. Not with a stranger anyway... but then again, she didn't feel like Beca was a stranger. There was some kind of connection between them._

_Chloe managed to convince Aubrey to let her have the yellow cup on the table for auditions. When Aubrey asked her why she simply said she needed to keep her pens together inside it... she would have to explain her best friend sooner or later, but she needed to find the right words, otherwise Aubrey would be too skeptical and make her feel bad about it..._

_The final proof of the magical effects contained in her yellow cup came right then at auditions, the moment when Beca grabbed the cup and played with it while singing. Chloe felt her heart swell and glow with happiness and with love._

_Since that very day her yellow cup claimed its rightful place as her favorite object in the universe._

* * *

"Hey Becs, did you see my cup?" Chloe asked.

"Nope, it should be in the cupboard as usual... but are you seriously taking it?"

"You don't understand how important it is..." Chloe said while packing her last things.

"I can only guess because you never tell me the whole story" Beca said, her arms crossed.

Chloe sighed. It wasn't time yet, Beca would think she was childish or even crazy.

Beca smiled seeing Chloe's troubled expression, "Hey Chlo, it's ok. But I think Aubrey will have plenty of cups in this place... and besides it's a mystery game, maybe it can get lost or break or so, you never know what's going to happen..."

"You're right" Chloe agreed with a grin.

As soon as they finished packing some extra clothes and made sure they had everything they needed, Beca and Chloe left their apartment and got in Beca's car. The road was wet because of the rain and the cars were too slow for their liking, but two hours later they finally saw the sign _Lodge Fallen Leaves_ and an arrow pointing to the right. Once again, Beca and Chloe shared the unspoken memories of their previous time there. How in the so called _Bellas Boot Camp_ to reinforce the team work and find their sound, the two women had also found their true feelings.

Chloe gently squeezed Beca's thigh, "Remember the characters' story?" she asked and Beca nodded. "Ok good... I can't wait to see what the others got and how they are and..." Chloe squealed to finish the sentence.

Beca smiled widely as she stopped the car, "We're here, Natalie Smith"

They left the car and opened the trunk to take their bags. Chloe saw something she didn't see before.

"Why did you bring that box?" she asked.

"Oh that? It was in the instructions" Beca said shrugging.

The conversation was interrupted as they heard footsteps approaching and a couple of strong arms hugged Chloe tightly.

"Emily!" The redhead exclaimed in surprise, and hugged back.

"Uh Uh, I'm Jane McQuack here" Emily corrected. "And you are?"

"Oh" Chloe said, remembering the game. "I am Natalie Smith, nice to meet you" She reached out to shake Emily's hand. "And this is my girlfriend Alexandra Evans"

"Alex" Beca corrected while shaking Emily's hand too.

"Great, you're the last ones! Come on in, join us for lunch"

The three friends stepped in the dining hall of the Lodge and were greeted by the rest of the Bellas. Everyone seemed to forget about the characters they had to play, even Aubrey. All of them were very excited to meet again and also curious about what would happen next. While sitting at the table together Aubrey coughed and silence came back.

"Ok girls, I think we should leave the rest of catching up for later and stick to the game. Whoever planned it, they put a lot of effort to it"

The Bellas looked at her half amused and half worried. All of them had thought Aubrey was the one planning the game because it was held in her place... They all looked at each other questioning.

"Yes, I got an envelope with my name two weeks ago with the information..." Aubrey explained.

"Me too" said all the other Bellas. Again questioning gazes all around.

"Maybe this is like a movie when someone else set the girls up and everybody dies" Flow said.

The silence got more silent.

"Whatever, doesn't matter who it was, it's part of the mystery. Let's introduce ourselves" Stacy said with a smile. "I am Polly Robins, I'm a police officer and I had a painful past... but I guess you can talk to me about it later" The Bellas laughed at the last part.

"I am Rebecca Sparks, and I am a famous singer. I'm sure you heard about me" Amy said.

"Oh!" Aubrey said "I am your manager then! My name is Rosalee Danvers, professional manager" The Bellas laughed again at the discovery.

Chloe and Beca introduced themselves as a couple, their names Natalie and Alex, a psychologist and a journalist respectively.

Emily introduced herself as Jane McQuack and said she owns a hotel.

Flo said she is Violet Jordan, a forester.

"I am Debbie Smith, Natalie's sister. I don't like her girlfriend" Jessica said with a nasty look at Beca that made everyone laugh again.

"Hi sis" Chloe greeted, "She was in my character description but I didn't know she would be here" the redhead explained to Beca, who smirked.

"My name is Betty, Betty Adams. And I am a rich woman who doesn't have to explain anything to anyone, bitches" Cynthia Rose said.

Ashley introduced herself as a lawyer called Maya Morello.

Finally Lily introduced herself as Miss Berta Long, expert in art. Of course it took a long time for them to hear this clearly.

"Ok then, let's all have lunch and talk!" Aubrey said with an excited smile.


	3. Playing the game

"My client will not answer that question" Aubrey stated, pointing a finger to Beca.

"But Rosalee, I am a respected journalist, this is a serious interview" Answered Beca.

"It is Miss Danvers for you. And no, such a question isn't right for a serious interview" Aubrey snapped back.

Amy was standing next to her, laughing. "It's ok dear manager" she said regaining her composure. "I've had 13 boyfriends. Write it down" Informed Amy to a smirking Beca.

Aubrey groaned and called for a lawyer.

"Maya Morello at your service, madam" Ashley answered Aubrey's call shaking her hand.

A few steps farther Emily, Flo, Lily and CR were animatedly talking.

"I've been in your hotel, it is beautiful" CR said to Emily.

"Amazing art on the walls" Added Lily.

"Thank you ladies, My hotel is the best and we are glad to have you as our elite guests whenever you like-" Emily was interrupted by Flo.

"I've heard your people are destroying part of the forest to build another hotel"

Emily, visibly touched and playing her role very well, reacted. "What? Those are lies, who told you that? We love and protect the environment"

And the last group of Bellas was still sitting at the table, drinking some tea.

"So how is your life, sis?" Chloe asked Jessica.

"Well I have been here and there... I don't like staying in one place for a long time. Now I am in auditions to become an actress" Jessica answered.

"That's great, I think CR is an actress too"

"No Natalie, she is a business woman. At least that's what I've heard from the higher sources, if you know what I mean" Stacy explained.

Chloe couldn't help a little laugh. Everyone was doing so well, she was impressed. To be the first time any of them was participating in one of these games, all of them were taking it very serious and playing their roles amazingly. She was having so much fun, specially watching Aubrey over there, trying to be Amy's manager. Standing up to walk there and use her psychology, she stopped her tracks when hearing a noise like glass breaking behind her. As Chloe turned around to see what happened, the lights went off.

Emily screamed in the darkness, Amy ran past Stacy almost making her fall from the chair, Aubrey cursed out loud.

After a few minutes the lights were on again. Their eyes took a moment to adjust again and look around. Nobody was exactly in the same place as before, all the Bellas moved while it was dark. All of them looked surprised, trying to find out who the organizer of this was by their expression. But no one had other expression than surprise.

Walking back to the table slowly, Chloe saw her tea cup was broken on the floor. She looked at Stacy who seemed equally shocked. Jessica had her eyes in something else, "What is this?" She asked grabbing envelopes that were piled on the table.

Each envelope had a name on them, the names of all the characters in the game. There was also an envelope that read _Everybody._ Aubrey was the first to reach it, and she read out loud:

_A crime has been committed. There is something missing and the person who stole it is in this room, same as the object. Find them._

All eyes widened in excitement. "This is so cool!" Emily said, she couldn't help it.

"Cool? We're talking about a theft here. Let's read our envelopes to know how to proceed. No one can leave the room" Stacy stated, all transformed into a police officer.

After finding out the missing object was Beca's box, everybody switched into detective mode. Under the coordination of Polly, the police officer (Stacy) and Maya, the lawyer (Ashley) all the Bellas were called one by one, to the corner of the room where they were going to be questioned.

Chloe checked the information in her envelope once again before approaching the corner.

"Sit down, please" Stacy said pointing at a chair in front of her and Ashley.

"So, miss Natalie... where were you when the power stopped working?" Ashley asked.

"Well I was walking to check on Aubrey and Beca... sorry, to check on Rosalee and Alex"

"Why?"

"Well because one of them is my girlfriend and the other is my best friend"

"We didn't know miss Danvers was your best friend. Do you work together?" Stacy asked.

"No" Chloe answered simply.

"Did you see her arguing with your girlfriend?"

"Yes I did, that's why I was going there"

"Maybe you wanted to distract your girlfriend while your best friend stole her box?"

"What? No!" Chloe said, confused. Stacy was so good it was getting scary.

"Your girlfriend was standing next to you when the lights started working again, did you talk to her?" Ashley asked. She was also taking notes.

"No we didn't talk. I heard this noise behind me and it was my cup breaking. I didn't move"

"Do you have any idea who could have done it?" Stacy asked, more friendly now.

Chloe remembered her envelope, "Well maybe Miss McQuack, the owner of the hotel. My girlfriend Alex wrote an article about some stolen paintings there a few months ago. I don't know what was in the box though, and why she brought it here."

"Thank you Natalie, you can leave now. Ask miss McQuack to come here please" Ashley said.

Emily approached and sat on the empty chair to be questioned.

Ashley talked first, "Is it true you hate the journalist Evans for publishing the scandal about the paintings at your hotel?"

"Yes. But why would I steal something from her? I don't even know what's inside that box"

"I myself worked in the investigation in your hotel. Maybe Alex had some important files there and-" Stacy was interrupted.

"Look officer. For all I know, you could have done this to make me look guilty. I heard that cup breaking before it happened and you were sitting right next to it. Why isn't anyone questioning you? Emily snapped. Then she stood up and walked away offended.

* * *

_That spring break had been a hell for Chloe. Not only the Bellas had lost their place for the Nationals, but Aubrey was angry with her and Beca didn't even belong to the group anymore. The Bellas a capella group was Chloe's family, they were her reason for keep holding on and going to Barden. They were all important but Beca... that small brunette DJ was Chloe's light. And she was gone. After she walked away at the Regionals Chloe and Beca had been texting every now and then. The texts have been friendly, Beca knew Chloe had nothing to do with what Aubrey said, but at the same time it wasn't the same anymore. And Chloe was angry._

_In that hospital room after her surgery she didn't have much to do so her mind kept thinking and thinking about it. She couldn't talk either which was most frustrating. Chloe loves talking. Her yellow cup was next to her with some roses her grandmother sent. She was the only one Chloe told about her decision to take away her nodes. The only one in her family who could understand completely how hard it was for her, because maybe... maybe Chloe could never sing again._

_Her mind was tired of thinking and was starting to tell her to let go. Find another hobby, find another love... after all, everything had changed. She should probably change too._

_The door opened and a nurse came in holding a girl by the hand, guiding her to the bed next to Chloe's. It really wasn't a good moment because she was letting some tears out. The nurse gave her an apologetic look, closed her curtains and walked away._

_As soon as the door was shut again, the girl opened Chloe's curtains. "Hello" She said with a smile. "Why are you crying?"_

_Chloe couldn't help smiling back and signaled for the girl to understand she couldn't use her voice._

_"_ _Oh I see, you must be a singer. Mummy told me singers get the voice tired sometimes. I love singing and it happens to me. Are you famous?" The girl asked._

_Chloe shook her head with a bigger smile. Another tear escaped her eye._

_"_ _It's ok don't cry, you are so pretty and good singer I bet. You will be famous someday" The little girl squeezed Chloe's hand gently. "My name is Beca, by the way. What's yours?" she added._

_A few minutes later, Chloe got a text saying the Bellas were back on track and knew exactly what to do. She texted Beca, her Beca, to take back her place._


	4. Partners in crime

The Bellas were sitting forming a big circle in the middle of the dining hall. Since Emily questioned Stacie (Or the character she was playing) about her authority to question everybody else, all the girls had gone crazy. The place was bursting with all the mixed voices, every Bella was using the information they got to accuse the other Bella. It was amusing how they kept playing their assigned characters most of the time, with the only occasional exceptions of a laugh or a word they couldn't keep inside anymore.

Seeing this panorama, Beca climbed on a chair and called everyone's attention to listen for a moment.

"Hey! We won't solve this case like this, guys. Jeez you're loud!" At this point she couldn't help but smirking at Chloe and winking. Whistles and laughter filled the place instantly and the tension of the arguments that have been going on drifted away.

"Fine Mitchell, we didn't need to know that" Aubrey said, her face blushing. Aubrey's eyes met Stacie's eyes and she blushed even more. Only Chloe noticed that slight change on her best friend's cheeks.

"I think you meant Evans, not Mitchell... maybe Mitchell is an ex-girlfriend of yours" Beca joked making Aubrey scowl annoyed. "Anyway, why don't we gather around, make a circle and talk in turns or something?" Beca continued, ignoring Aubrey and talking to the rest.

Once forming a circle Stacie raised her hand to talk first.

"Everyone here has a motive to commit the crime. Let's hear all the voices." Stacie said, and Aubrey raised her hand to talk. "Yes, miss Danvers?" Stacie gave her the word.

"I personally think her girlfriend didn't steal that box from her, and of course neither me nor my client did. Maybe she was hiding a valuable piece of art in there and the silent woman expert in art stole it..." Aubrey said keeping a serious expression fully in character.

"That's important, what was in the box?" Flo asked Beca, truly curious.

"Confidential" Was all Beca answered. She smirked in response to the general whining.

"As an artist" Started Amy, "I want to make clear that I don't like stealing when I don't know what I am stealing. Can't say the same about my manager."

"Hey!" Aubrey scowled.

"What? I am defending myself and your job is to defend me, not the other way around" Amy answered shrugging.

"Of course she didn't do it" Stacie raised her voice defending Aubrey. Then everybody was waiting to hear the explanation. Stacie blushed slightly because of her sudden need to speak, but now she didn't know what to say. She quickly made something up, "Because we were texting"

"I think she means sexting" Amy whispered.

Chloe noticed both her friends were really uncomfortable so she took the lead of the conversation, "I still believe the woman from the hotel did it. She will never forgive my girlfriend for publishing that article about her and her secret business"

* * *

_It had been a long journey but Beca and Chloe were finally together. Relaxing in the balcony of the hotel room the redhead was enjoying the view of the early morning in Copenhagen. She couldn't take the smile off her face while remembering what brought the Bellas here. The previous night they represented USA in the A Capella World Competition and they won. The long awaited victory felt so much better when Beca Mitchell kissed her right there, on the stage. Chloe took a sip of ice tea from her yellow cup playing the moment again and again in her head. How amazing she felt, how her heart was complete._

_She noticed the sound of footsteps but didn't move. Soon her best friend joined her. They stood there in silence, contemplating the magnificent view once again. Then Aubrey turned her face to Chloe and said "We did it"_

_Aubrey had joined the Bellas in the Worlds, there was no way her friends would leave her out of this. Beca and Chloe were supposed to share a room but Amy and the brunette decided to go party somewhere else last night so they changed roommates. That's why Aubrey shared the room with Chloe._

_The redhead nodded and then met her friend's eyes. There was something on them that wasn't alright._

_"_ _Is there something wrong, Bree?" She asked._

_Aubrey sighed with a sigh smile. Her best friend knew her too well._

_"_ _Actually yes... but I don't know how to explain it" The blonde confessed._

_"_ _I am all ears. Take your time" Chloe said with a comforting smile._

_A comfortable silence reigned in the balcony again, and the two friends enjoyed the morning sunlight and fresh breeze._

_"_ _Ok I... I think I like a girl... a lot" Aubrey finally said in a low voice._

_Chloe instantly looked at her and saw an adorable blush take over Aubrey's cheeks._

_"_ _Oh my God! Aubrey, really? That's adorable! You were never so shy about love interests before" Chloe playfully elbowed her friend's ribs. "Also... you never liked a girl before, right?"_

_Aubrey shook her head smiling shyly. She was feeling too embarrassed to meet Chloe's eyes._

_"_ _You know her" The blonde said simply._

_"_ _Is it Stacie?" Chloe asked, knowing the answer already._

_Aubrey met her eyes, surprised, "How..."_

_"_ _How do I know? Come on Bree, she is gorgeous, you are gorgeous... helping me make Beca jealous made you curious... and Stacie has always been there for you"_

_Aubrey was truly surprised, her eyes wide open hearing her best friend's words._

_"_ _Bree, you're my best friend. You've been my family, my sister, for 7 years. I know you" She reached out to hug the blonde. "Take it slow but make some moves. If you really want to be with her, don't give up" Chloe said, and took another sip of coffee from her yellow cup. All she had hoped for in the last 7 years was for her best friend to find happiness and love._

* * *

The argument in the hall was very entertaining. Jane McQuack (Emily) the owner of the hotel Chloe had accused before, was now accusing Debbie Smith (Jessica) because "she has been explicit during her introduction saying she didn't like her sister's girlfriend at all"

Jessica was raising a defense and starting an accusation towards Flo and Ashley. Most of the Bellas were paying attention to all the talking and information, all of them trying to win the game and find out who was guilty.

But only most of them, because Aubrey and Stacie were communicating silently with their eyes, one in front of the other.

And Amy... she tilted her head to the side while observing Beca sitting next to her. Then she smirked and whispered only for the brunette to hear, "I know you are behind this, BM"


	5. The last move

The game turned out to be hilarious, the conversations creative and the accusations interesting. They were right, all the characters had motives to steal Beca's box. Whoever created this game must have spent weeks planning every detail, so the girls couldn't wait to see where they were going. Something told them a big surprise awaited at the end.

Suddenly, taking advantage of a silence in between the conversation, Jessica stood up announcing she really needed to use the toilet. Flo said she needed the same thing. While they walked away Amy suggested maybe they could have a drink because all the talking was affecting her vocal chords. Beca heard her stomach growl realizing lunch was no longer there and demanding something else to eat.

"All right, why don't we take a break and have some more tea and something to eat?" Aubrey suggested. All the Bellas agreed standing up and walking towards the food.

"Can I talk to you, Bree?" Chloe whispered. She wasn't sure if they could get rid of their characters yet, but she really needed to talk to her best friend.

Aubrey was surprised but also shy because a part of her already knew what was coming. She accepted and they both walked to a corner. Once there, Chloe just stood in front of Aubrey with a smirk, and the blonde dropped the eye contact blushing.

"I knew it!" Chloe squealed, hugging her best friend tightly. "Tell me everything! I can't believe you didn't tell me before"

"I'm sorry Chlo" Aubrey said, now smiling brightly. "It was a very slow process, almost drove me mad... Ever since that day I followed your advice with her, I made some moves but she didn't seem interested in the same way I was..." Aubrey smiled to herself as her memory took her on the journey back to those moments with Stacie. "I fell harder for her as time passed and one day... well I saw the sign." Both friends chuckled.

They remained in a comfortable silence, just sharing time and space, understanding each other like only best friends do. Finally Chloe spoke again, "I am so happy for you, Bree. I hope everything will work out in the best way. Does anybody else know?"

"No, we didn't tell yet because we just started making it official to ourselves... We've had a very romantic date last weekend where we agreed on that" Aubrey blushed once again and Chloe hugged her even tighter than before if that is possible.

"Heey so much love over here!" Stacie said approaching. She handed Aubrey a glass of water just in time, before Chloe crashed her with a hug too. A glance at her girlfriend told Stacie that Chloe already knew about them, and smiling she hugged the redhead too.

After the short break the Bellas looked even happier than before, the party was a complete success. Seeing this, Beca decided to make the last move.

"Alright the food illuminated my brain, guys" She said, raising her voice above the others. Once they were listening to her, she continued, "Why don't we look around the place? Whoever stole my box never left, so it must be hidden in here somewhere..."

* * *

_"_ _Will you finally tell me the story of that cup?" Beca asked once again. Chloe and her were driving from their new apartment for the first time. It was the first weekend they spent there together so after a long lazy morning the redhead suggested a drive to a beautiful park not too far away, for a picnic._

_"_ _Not yet, Becs... I don't think you'll understand. It's a magical story" Chloe answered._

_Beca rarely saw her girlfriend insecure and it made her feel weird. She knew it was true, maybe she wouldn't understand the explanation about the significance of the yellow cup that has been in Chloe's hands since like forever... and she didn't want to hurt her feelings. Nevertheless she really wished Chloe could trust her with the story. Pulling over next to the park, they remained in silence. Before the redhead could say something Beca gently put a finger on her lips._

_"_ _Will you promise me something if I promise you something?" Beca asked._

_Chloe nodded._

_"_ _I will ask you again when I feel ready to understand. And I would like you to tell me the story then. I promise I will work on it and I won't judge or anything. It is so special for you, I just want to share it with you" As Beca spoke, her eyes filled with tears. This wasn't unusual, ever since she opened her heart to Chloe completely, she turned into a sensitive puppy whenever she shared feelings with her girlfriend._

_Chloe saw the honesty in Beca's eyes. She really loved to see her like that, speaking her heart out. For many years she had seen the brunette keeping her feelings inside, suffering in silence and pushing everyone away. Now she finally felt comfortable enough to speak her heart out to her. It made her feel really happy that Beca wanted to share her story someday._

_"_ _I promise" Chloe said, cupping Beca's cheek. "I promise when that day comes I will gladly share that story with you."_

_And they sealed the promises with a long lasting kiss._


	6. Happy ending

The dining hall looked as if a tornado called "Messy" passed by, and more than once. The Bellas were searching everywhere for the stolen box, without much success. They were actually pretty surprised at the amount of unnecessary stuff inside the building, adding of course the girl's (also unnecessary amount) of luggage.

"Here it is!" Announced Stacie from a corner. She held the box over her head so everyone else could see she got it.

"Thank God, officer! This was starting to feel worse than exercise for rehearsals" Said Amy.

The girls met at the centre of the hall and Stacie carefully left the box in the middle, stepping back in silence. Tension was in the air, Flo, Lilly and CR giggled nervously. The Bellas were all looking around, into each other's eyes waiting for someone to say something. All of them but Beca, she wasn't even in the centre of the hall.

"Hey, did you find it inside this bag?" Beca asked from the corner where Stacie was before. Her voice startled everyone and they turned around to face her.

The small brunette was holding up a big sports bag that was open and still had a few clothes inside. Chloe's clothes.

Stacie nodded in response and all eyes followed Beca as she walked towards them, still holding the bag. Her eyes were fixed on Chloe's, who looked confused. In fact she was struggling trying to decide if she should laugh or look guilty or what the heck she had to do in this situation. Everything pointed her out as the thief.

"Natalie?" Beca said, serious. "Why was my box inside your bag?"

Chloe glanced at the box on the floor, then at the bag and then at Beca. Did this mean the game was over?

"I umm..." Chloe didn't know what to say.

"I knew it!" Said Emily, acting furious and triumphant. "It was all a plan they both had to come here and make us talk, write a story in the newspaper about our dirty business!"

"Excuse me, my business is not dirty!" Amy snapped.

"Tell that to the hotel room you used last month in the middle of your tour! Mud fight!? Really!?" Emily answered.

In between laughter and crazy arguments the girls had some minutes of extra fun, blaming each other for the theft that had been made and making up the craziest explanations for everything. Suddenly the sound of clapping hands created silence among them.

"I don't know about you, guys. But I am dying to see what the hell is inside that box that is so important" Aubrey said.

"That's true, the thief should open it and show us" Ashley suggested pointing at Chloe with a smile.

The redhead just walked towards to box and kneeled on the floor next to it. She didn't see Beca's eyes full of tears or her excited smile. The rest of her friends did notice though, and they finally understood. The whole place was illuminated by their smiles.

Chloe opened the box to find her yellow cup inside, upside down. The place got brighter adding her smile to the others. Her eyes found her friends', in silent understanding. Then she found Beca, standing there visibly nervous. The redhead stood up holding the yellow cup and Beca stepped forward clearing her throat. Some audible whispers like "Oh my God!" "Is this Beca Mitchell!?" "Will she...?" sounded around the couple.

As Chloe turned the cup around she saw a silver ring taped inside it. Her beautiful blue eyes grew wider and found Beca's full of tears. No words could be spoken right then, instead they crashed in a big tight hug.

For a couple of seconds the Bellas didn't understand completely, until someone saw the shining ring inside the cup and screamed "She's proposing!" That's when all of them went completely crazy, dancing happily around the cute couple.

When Beca found her voice, without letting Chloe go, she whispered in her ear: "Will you marry me?"

The redhead whispered back her "Yes!"

In between breaking that hug and being hugged by their friends in a bone-breaker way, Beca had the chance to say "Also, I am ready to hear that story"


End file.
